Lose Leads to Love
by ElissaB
Summary: Bella and her parents get into a life changing accident and now Bella must go and live with her college brother Emmett, And the cullens. There relationships between her and the others form and bonds are made that will never be broken.
1. Chapter 1

Lose Leads to Love

Chapter one

Bpov

**Author note: Sorry this chapter is short. The others will be much longer. Read and review please!**

I sat silently on the hospital bed, waiting for the doctor to come in. All I really wanted to do was go check on my parents; I knew they had to be in worse shape than me.

_Flashback_

_I was sitting in the back seat of my parent's station wagon. Mom and Dad were in the front seat discussing plans for my seventeenth birthday. "Bell," My mom, Renee, said, turning around in her seat, "Do you have anything special in mind for you gift?"_

"_Not really mom," I answered, "You know I hate getting gifts." My dad, Charlie, sighed from the driver's seat._

"_Bells, you are so weird. What kid doesn't like getting gifts?" _

"_Me." I answered simply, he laughed just ass headlights appeared by the side of the car._

"_Charlie!" My mom screamed, just as the other car rammed right into us, causing everything to go blank._

_End of flashback_

A doctor walked into my room then, he was tall, probably mid thirties, with light blonde hair and dark blue eyes. "Isabella Swan?" He asked me.

"Just Bella." I whispered.

"Well Bella, I'm Doctor Cullen. So I see you already got the cast fit for your arm, and the stitches in your forehead." I nodded and he continued, "Okay, can you sit up for me. It say's you hit your head pretty hard so I'm just going to check some things out. Okay?" I nodded again, sitting up in the bed. Dr. Cullen shone a light in my eyes asking me to follow his finger with my eyes. After a moment he said, "Well everything looks okay. Just be careful and don't sleep through the night, wake up every two hours just to be safe."

"Okay, so how are my parents? Can I go see them?" I asked nervous. Dr. Cullen looked away, not meeting my eyes.

"Bella, is there anyone you can call that would come down here with you?" I looked at him confused.

"Um, Well I could call my brother, Emmett. He's living with a family in Forks while he is in college. That's only about ten minutes away." Dr. Cullen looked up interested now.

"Emmet Swan is your brother?" I nodded, "Well that's interesting, Emmet is living with my family while attending college." I knew the name Cullen sounded familiar.

"I'm sure I can get him to come, but why does he need to be here?" I asked, I felt a knot forming in my stomach. Dr. Cullen sighed and sat down on the small bed next to me.

"Bella, when the drunk driver hit your car it hit more towards the front of the car which id why you aren't severely injured. But your parents, um, Bella when the car hit your father died almost instantly and you mother died when we brought her into the hospital." I felt my blood run cold in my veins.

"Both of them?" I whispered. Dr. Cullen nodded, and placed a comforting hand on my back. "I-I need to call Emmett." I said, Dr. Cullen wordlessly handed a cell phone over to me. I dialed the number I knew by heart and prayed that my brother would answer.

"Hello?" I heard Emmett's voice.

"Em? I need you to come down to the hospital." My voice cracked.

"Bella? What's wrong?" I heard Emmett's voice automatically go into protective brother mode.

"There was a car accident, Emmett. I'm okay, just a few stitches and a broken arm. But mom and dad they- Emmett they died." I heard Emmet's sharp intake of breath on the other end.

"I'll be there in five minutes." I hung up wordlessly, tears streaming down my face.

"Emmett is coming." I said, handing Dr. Cullen the phone. He took it and silently wrapped an arm around my shoulder and I cried into this strangers shoulder as the realization hit me that, in about one hour, my world had fallen apart.


	2. Chapter 2

Lose Leads to Love

Chapter two

**This one is longer! Yay! I would like to thank ****Viivsz who was the first person ever to review my story! Thanks!**

I sat in the waiting room, holding onto my wrapped arm, crying softly when I heard a loud, booming voice at the front desk.

"No, I need to see my sister, now. Her name is Isabella Swan." I looked up and saw Emmett. I stood from my spot.

"Emmett!" I yelled, running towards him.

"Oh Bella." Emmett ran toward me and scooped me up in a bone shattering hug.

"They're gone, Emmy!" I sobbed, "Both of them, they are both dead." He squeezed my small body tighter.

"Shh Bells its okay, Shh." Though he said this, I could hear the tears in his voice. This shocked me since I had never seen my big brother cry. He gently led me over to the waiting room seats, which was when I noticed a gorgeous blonde girl standing behind him. She was fairly tall, about 5'8, which to my 5'3 was tall but probably not to Emmett's 6'2. This girl was curvy, with wavy blonde hair and startling violet eyes. She wore a black, knit sweater that hung lightly off her shoulders and dark jeans with black mid-calf boots.

When Emmet and I sat, this girl was still standing when he introduced her, "Bells, This is Rosalie, she is my girlfriend. Her and her twin brother, Jasper are my age, and they live at the Cullen's with me, along with the Cullen twins Alice and Edward who are going to be seniors when high school starts back up, a year older than you." I nodded at the blonde girl, Rosalie.

"Call me Rose," She said in a musical voice, "Bella I am so sorry about what happened" She sat down next to me and wrapped me in a hug, oddly it felt right to hug her.

"Bella, tell me what happened." Emmet said in a strained voice. I told him everything I could remember about the accident.

"Emmett I have nothing now," I said when I finished telling him what happened, "Our parents are gone and now I have no where to go, I mean I doubt anyone would let me live in the house by myself." Another sob escaped my chest ass a realized that I might as well be homeless now, and I had no where to live.

"Bella don't talk like that, you will come live with me at the Cullen's."

"Emmett, no. I could burden them like that. They obviously have enough kids living in their house." Emmett and Rose both laughed.

"Bells, the Cullen's house is huge, they have more than enough room. Let me go talk to Carlisle." Before I could protest Emmett stood and walked away, leaving me with Rose.

"Bella, the Cullen's would love to have you, I know it. I know that Alice, Esme, and I would love to have another girl in the house too." I smiled at her but still couldn't hide the fact that I knew moving in there would be a burden to them all. Emmett came back with Dr. Cullen trailing behind him.

"Bella," Dr. Cullen spoke softly, "I have talked to my wife, Esme, and we would both love to have you come stay with us."

"Dr. Cullen―" I started but he interrupted me.

"Please call me Carlisle. It is much less formal." I nodded.

"Carlisle, I couldn't burden you all. You already have five kids living in your house."

"Nonsense. We would love to have you come and stay with us, in fact we insist." Knowing that he wouldn't stop, I nodded.

"Okay, thank you Carlisle." I stood up shakily; Emmett came over and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Come on Bells, let's go." I didn't say anything but let him lead me out of the hospital. I knew that once I left this hospital it would be the end of my life with my parents. A few tears escaped my eyes as I thought about how I would never see them again. "Don't cry Bella, we'll be alright."

We drove to the Cullen's house silently. I sat in the back and Rose and Emmett were in front. I saw Rose rubbing Emmett's shaking shoulder comfortingly, and I knew Emmett was silently crying. Eventually we pulled into the drive way of a beautiful Victorian house. "You live here?" I asked, understanding what they meant now when they said the Cullen's had plenty of room. Emmett and Rose nodded and led me up the front steps and into the house where we were greeted by four lovely faces. "Bella, this is Esme," He pointed to a petite woman with brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, "This is Jasper," He pointed to a tall muscular boy with blonde, tousled hair, "This is Alice," He gestured to a pixie girl, shorter then me, with black short, spiky hair, and navy blue eyes. "And that is Edward." Emmet said, pointing to a boy, who looked more like a Greek god with unruly bronze hair, and deep green eyes. Esme came over, giving me a gentle, motherly hug, "Welcome Bella, we are so glade you are here." I smiled politely and hugged her back. Jasper came and shook my hand.

"It's nice to meet you Bella." Next was Alice who looked like she was about to explode with excitement. She ran over and hugged me tightly.

"It's so great to meet you Bella. I know we are going to be best friends." I hugged the small girl awkwardly. Emmett laughed at my expression.

"Chill Alice." Rose said, laughing too. When Alice pulled back, Edward came over and shook my hand.

"Pleased to meet you Bella." He said in a velvety voice that made my breathing stagger and for a moment I forgot how to talk.

"Nice to meet you too. All of you." I said.

"Come on. I'll show you your room." Esme gently set a hand on my back and led me up the steps, Emmet following close behind with Alice bouncing right along with him. I was led to a room with pale blue walls, a full size bed with a white comforter and various pieces of furniture throughout the room. Overall it was bigger than three of my bedrooms put together.

"Wow, this is amazing but really it's too much."

"Nonsense." Esme said leading me further into the room.

"Look in the closet Bella." Alice said excitedly, pointing to a door. I opened it cautiously, and saw that it was packed to the brim with clothes of all sorts.

"How in the world did you get these so fast?" I asked her.

"Don't question Alice's shopping skills." Emmett warned. I gave him a questioning look which he simply shrugged to.

After giving me a tour of the rest of the house we ended up in a large room with a piano. "Oh, I love the piano." I murmured remembering the fact that my mother had been teaching me to play, she was excellent at it. When everyone left I silently sat down at the bench, closed my eyes and started playing the first few chords of _River flows in you _onehandedly, my mother had been teaching me this song but we had only gotten through the first three chords. I had just finished the third chord for the second time and was about to start over when someone began playing the next chord of the song. I opened my eyes quickly and saw Edward sitting next to me, his hands moving swift over the keys.

"You know _Rivers flow in you_?" I asked, shocked. He nodded, smiling a crooked grin.

"It's my mom's favorite, I play it for her all the time." I smiled sadly down at the keys, and felt a few tears fall from my eyes landing on the keys.

"It was my mom's favorite too." I whispered. The music abruptly stopped, I glanced up and saw Edward looking at me with a pained expression.

"Bella, I'm sorry I wasn't thinking." I shook my head, trying to tell him not to apologize but I was crying hard now and the words wouldn't form in my mouth. To my surprise, Edward pulled me into his chest, hugging me tightly. Even more surprising was that I wrapped my arms around him, not feeling awkward or embarrassed at all. For some reason this felt right.

My tears slowly subsided but I didn't make any move to pull away from the embrace, neither did Edward. We sat like this until I heard footsteps as someone entered the room, "Um, what's going on?" I heard Emmett asked. I glanced up to see Emmett looking at us confused, Rose who was smiling slightly, Jasper who was holding hands with Alice (I guess they are an item) who was beaming. I could just see the wheels in her head turning.

"Nothing." I said wiping my eyes. When Emmett saw this, his confused look turned to one of concern. He came over pulling me into another one of his bear hugs.

"Dot cry Bells, we'll get through this together."

"Em. Can't. Breathe." He let me go quickly, laughing a little.

"Sorry." Alice came over then and hugged me gently.

"We are all here for you too you know. Were here for both of you." I hugged her back, feeling the tears pool my eyes again.

"Thank you Alice." She pulled back and brightened up quickly.

"I know what we can do to take your mind off things!" I looked at her curiously, wondering what she was up to now, "Let's go try on your clothes." She suggested, the look on her face was so serious that I actually laughed.

"Actually, I really kind of want to sleep, but tomorrow okay?" I said this but dreaded the words, I didn't like shopping or dress up or anything like that. She nodded and Emmett took my arm leading me upstairs.

"Sorry about her." I whispered I shrugged.

"She's nice, I like her." I went to my room and awkwardly changed into a pair of shorts and a t shirt, having a cast didn't help much. When I got into bed Emmett came back in.

"You okay?" I nodded as he came and laid down on the bed next to me.

"I can't believe they're gone Emmy." I whispered.

"Me neither Bells." He said pulling me into a hug, being careful of my arm. I fell asleep like this, with Emmett hugging me, telling me everything would be okay. This was also the first time I realized that it was truly possible to cry in your sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

When I woke up Emmett was still by my side, he looked like he hadn't slept at all. "Emmy?" I whispered, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. "Did you sleep at all?" He looked down at me and smiled weakly.

"A little." He answered but I could tell he was lying. "Listen, I have got something to do to finish up my classes for this year. I'll be gone for the day. Are you going to be okay by yourself for a while?"

"Yeah, Em. Go get your stuff for school finished I'll be fine." He kissed my forehead and left my room. A few minutes later I heard the front door open and shut.

I lay back down, not wanting to move out of the bed. I know it sounds pitiful but at that moment all I wanted to do was sulk in bed. I tried to go back to sleep, but every time I closed my eyes I saw my mother's smile or I heard my father's laugh. I couldn't stand it so I just laid there staring at the wall.

I hadn't realized I had been there for a few hours, until Esme came into my room trying to get me to come eat breakfast. When I declined several times she finally turned and left with a sad sigh. A few minutes later Alice came in.

"Bella? Please come down and eat something." She pleaded. I shook my head.

"I'm not hungry, thanks though."

"Well, will you just come down then?" I could hear the desperation in her voice, but somehow I just couldn't find the energy to answer her. About ten minutes later Rose came in.

"Hi Bella," She said, standing over my bed, "Are you feeling okay?" I didn't answer; there didn't really seem a point to. "Bella, come on. Emmett isn't going to like it if he comes home and you haven't moved at all." I knew she was talking but I wasn't really listening to the words she was saying. All I could think about was my parents, how their last conversation had been about me, about my birthday and for some reason I felt guilty for that. Rose finally gave up and left.

Another ten minutes went by before someone else came in. I figured it was probably Alice again; she didn't seem like the kind of girl who would give up easily. I didn't look over but I felt someone come and sit down on my bed. Their scent was oddly familiar, but I couldn't figure out which one of them it was. It didn't matter though, I suspected that whoever it was was going to try and comfort me.

"Hey," I heard a velvet voice say, "You want to plat cards?" I turned around slowly and saw Edward sitting on the edge of my bed; my heart rate sped up at the sight of him, confusing me greatly. He smiled crookedly and held up a deck of cards. I sat up slowly, never taking my eyes off of him.

"What game did you have in mind?" I finally spoke. In response I got another one of those crooked smiles.

"Speed, I'm unbeatable." He said a bit cockily. I narrowed my eyes at him, and bit my cheek to hold back a smile.

"Ha, we'll see about that." I sat up and scooted over to give him more room. He moved over so he could cross his legs under him while he set up the cards.

"I'll go easy on you since." He said before we started.

"Oh no, please don't hold back." I said and the game began. Four rounds later the score was four to zero, I was winning of course.

"Okay, I think it's time for a new game." He said, starring at the cards.

"But Edward, I thought you were unbeatable." I said in fake shock. He glowered at me only making me laugh even more.

"I'm starving, you want some lunch?" He asked standing up off the bed.

"Yeah," I said standing, and then I realized I was still in my pjs, "I should change first, though." I walked into my closet, closing the door behind me. I quickly found a pair of faded jeans and a black button up shirt that look semi easy to put on with my casted wrist. I went to the door that connected to the bathroom and quickly washed up and brushed through my hair.

I stepped out and Edward was sitting on the bed, absently shuffling the deck of card, when he saw me step out he stood. "Ready?" I nodded as he opened the door for me. I didn't realize until we were walking down the steps, that Edward had managed to do what everyone had been trying at all morning. Edward got me out of my room and downstairs without me even realizing it.

When we got to the kitchen, Esme was in the kitchen making sandwiches for lunch. "Bella!" She exclaimed when she saw me. She shot a questioning glance to Edward who simply shrugged and took a seat at the table next to Alice and Rose. "Are you hungry? I was just making lunch." I nodded politely at her.

"Lunch would be perfect Esme, thank you." I went and took a seat across from Alice.

"Bella, I just had a perfect idea!" Alice said suddenly, "Highlights!" she said. Edward groaned next to her.

"Alice, come on." He said.

"Oh shut up Edward." She said before turning back to me, "Do you want highlights! Oh, I can do then perfectly! I think auburn would look amazing against your skin and it would blend perfectly with the chocolate brown color of you natural hair! What do you say?" She seemed so excited; I didn't have the heart to say no.

"Um, sure?" I said, cautiously. She let out a loud cheer and bolted from her seat, running up stairs. "Where did she go?" I asked, Edward and Rose.

"She is probably getting stuff together so that she can go get the highlight color right after lunch, then when she gets back she is going to insist on doing it right away. When its finished she will also insist that she has the perfect outfit that would match your hair and once you put the outfit on she will convince you that you can't go out with new clothes and hair without having a little bit of make up. Overall you are probably going to get a complete makeover because you agreed to highlights." Rose said this all in one breath and when she was finished I stared at her wide eyed.

"I'm guessing this has happened to you?" she nodded. I looked at Edward he shrugged.

"Only suggestion I can make is don't argue with her, you won't win, trust me, she might be small nut she is a little monster." I laughed.

"I heard that!" Alice yelled from the bottom of the steps, moments before she reentered the room, and reclaimed her seat.

Esme handed out lunch and we all ate, pretty much silently though it was an awkward silence at all. As soon as Alice was finished eating she ran out of the house. By the time we all finished eating and clearing the table she was back. She grabbed my wrist and dragged me upstairs. "Come on Bella! Oh, this is going to be so much fun!!" She pushed me into her huge bathroom. There was a Jacuzzi bathtub, marble floors and a vanity sink. Everything was white marble.

Alice pushed me over to the bath tub and started wetting my hair. With second hair dye fumes were filling my nostrils. "Now we wait." Alice said, "You know, I have a few outfits that could possibly go perfect with your hair and completion. It all depends on the color of the dress though. Hang on I'll go pull out a few choices." She ran out of the bathroom and I heard hangers clanking in her closet. She came back a few minutes later. "The outfits are all set up in my bedroom. Let's get your hair done first." Again my head was pushed under a faucet. Then she started blow drying, flipping, straightening, and curling pieces of my hair. "Okay let's get and outfit. No looking." She said pointing to my hair.

She led me to her room, where she had four dresses, a pink one, a black one, a blue on, and a red one. She stared at them for a moment then snapped her fingers. "Blue!" She said loudly, "Blue is you color." After throwing the other dresses back in her closet she handed me the blue one to put on. It was a summer dress, it tied around the neck, and was very flowy, reaching about two inches above my knees, it was paired with a pair of silver sandals with a small heel. It took me a few minutes to get it on but eventually I succeeded. I was about to look at the mirror when Alice screeched, "No Bella! You can't get a new outfit and hair and not put a little make up on!" I sighed and let her push me back to the vanity where she turned me away from the mirror and started applying make up.

"Jasper and I are home!" I heard Emmett boom from downstairs. "Where is Bells?" I heard him start coming up the stairs when Alice yelled.

"Emmett Swan don't you dare come up here when I'm not finished with her." Emmett laughed but I heard his footsteps continue coming closer. "Emmett don't come in or so help me I will hurt you!" I remembered Edward's warning and laughed as Emmett's footsteps slowly subsided and eventually disappeared.

Alice turned back to me and started putting on foundations, mascara, eye liner, everything. "There." She finally said. Alice led me to the full length mirror. "Tah da!" She moved and I stood starring at myself open mouthed, it looked nothing like me. The blue dress really did look good against my skin. Alice had managed to completely cover up the cut on my head, the make up looked good but it didn't look like I was wearing too much. The auburn stood out perfectly against my newly, blown, curled, straightened, and flipped, chocolate brown locks. The cast didn't even look that bad anymore.

"Alice- wow." I was speechless.

"You like it! Yay!" she squealed and hugged me. "Come on." She dragged me down the steps and made me wait just outside the living room, where I could see that everyone was seated in watching TV. "Everyone, may I present to you, the new Bella!" she made me step out then and I saw every jaw in the room drop.

"Is that my little sister?" Emmett asked awe struck.

"Bella you look gorgeous!" Esme and Rose said at the same time. I looked at all their faces and saw Edward smiling that crooked smile at me. I felt my cheek flame and I looked away from him at Emmett.

"Bells you look gorgeous. Go take it off, you look to pretty." He said suddenly. Rose slapped him upside the head, "OW! What was that for?!"

"Emmett," she said, "You are such and idiot, just stop talking." He glared at her and she just kissed his cheek which melted his anger quickly. "Don't listen to him Bella, you look, wow."

"I know," Alice said, walking over to sit on Jasper's lap, "I am amazing." Everyone rolled their eyes at her except for Jasper who just looked at her with complete adoration.

Esme left the room to make dinner, which was when I realized we had been in Alice's room for a few hours, and Carlisle went to go take care of some work. I went and took Esme's spot between Jasper and Emmett. Emmett continued to stare at me.

"It was all Alice," I finally said when he would stop, "She did it, I'll go put something else on." I started to stand but he grabbed my arm, pulling me back down.

"No, no Bells. You look great, I was just thinking about how I am going to have to buy a gun to fight of all the guys that are going to want to date you." I laughed and I saw out of the corner of my eye Edward stiffen and Alice giggle.

"You're so funny Em." I said, knowing my cheeks were scarlet. He shrugged his shoulders as if he had no defense but the obvious evidence.

Alice was staring at me very closely, and then her gaze swept to Edward for a moment then back. "Rose," She said suddenly, "We forgot to show Jazz and Em that picture thing." Her and Rose shared a look before Rose jumped up off the couch.

"Right! I forgot about that. Come on Emmett." She dragged him off the couch and led him up the stairs, with Alice and Jasper close behind.

I stood when they left, preparing to go back to my room and maybe change into something more comfortable. That was when I tripped on my own two feet. I closed my eyes and prepared for the impact of the floor on my body, but it never came because two arm wound around my waist, holding me up. I opened my eyes slowly and saw Edward's face, inches from mine. My breathing hitched at the close proximity.

"Are you okay?" His velvet voice asked. I nodded, unable to speak. "You know, you really do look breath taking, Bella. You always do." He said before removing his arms. Maybe I shouldn't change out of this dress just yet. Edward smiled and moved a piece of hair out of my face, before realizing what he was doing and moved his hand away quickly. He cleared his throat and left the room without another word. I watched him leave as realization hit me like a load of bricks.

I was falling in love with Edward Cullen.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

I woke up the next day and decided to get out of bed before everyone started coming up. I took a bath, since a shower was impossible with my arm. I changed into white shorts and a blue tank top that I knew wasn't in my closet until yesterday. I went down stairs to find pancakes sitting on the table next to a note.

_**Bella**__: We are all out shopping! I was going to wake you up but Emmett told me you didn't like shopping and needed sleep. Honestly I'm surprised Rose managed to wake him up! Don't worry next time we shop you are DEFINETLY coming with me! WE left you breakfast and mom told me to tell you that there is some movies by the TV in case you get bored (You wouldn't have been bored if you would have come shopping)! I'll see you when I get home, and I am totally going to be buying you tons of blue stuff!!!!!!_

_**Edward:**__ I know you said last time that you didn't want to come shopping next time we went (Which would be today ____) so I decided to be nice and let you stay, that way Bella has company. Don't think you can get out of the next shopping trip though buddy because you can't! Remember what you said about me being a monster? _

_Be good! ;) _

_~Alice_

I set the note done, thankful to Emmett for getting me out of shopping. I picked up a pancake and went to the table just as Edward walked in, his hair freshly wet from his shower. He read through the note and sighed.

"Thank god, shopping with Alice is scary." I laughed.

"It can't be that bad." I said, taking a bite of my pancake. Edward looked at me like I was crazy.

"The girl might be small but trust me, she has pixie powers. She can move faster than anyone when she sees sales." I laughed, thinking about how much that sounded like Alice. It was strange, even though this was only my third day here I was already becoming closer to these people then I ever thought I would be. Alice already seemed to be becoming my best friend and Edward…. My god I am falling in love with Edward.

"Well you want to watch a movie?" Edward asked. I nodded and put my plate in the sink. He grabbed a bag of pre-popped popcorn out of the pantry, and put it in a bowl. I grabbed two cokes and walked into the living room with him following behind me. "What will it be?" He asked, staring at the movies. I walked over and looked through them.

"Oh, let's watch Underworld, I love the whole vampire, werewolf thing." Edward laughed and slipped the DVD in. We sat on the couch, eating popcorn. We watched all three of the underworlds, and talked through basically all of them, halfway through the third one, Edward and I seemed to know pretty much everything about each other, the only subject we both stayed away from was my parents; and then I fell asleep.

I felt a gentle pat on my cheek; I opened my eyes and saw Edward's beautiful face. "Everyone's home." He said softly. I sat up, realizing I had been lying on his shoulder.

"Sorry," I said sheepishly. He just smiled crookedly and stood to go meet his family. I stood too, just as Emmett walked in.

"Bells!" He shouted, embracing me in another bear hug.

"Em. Need. Air." He chuckled and put me down.

"Sorry Bells. How are you today?" he smiled but I could see the concern in his eyes.

"I'm okay Emmett." I assured him, it was partially true at least. He smiled and patted my head like I was a little kid. I rolled my eyes and slapped his hand. "We brought dinner!" Emmett cheered, I saw Jasper walk in with a bag of Chinese food.

Alice walked I carrying several dozen bags. My eyes widened at her, "don't give me that look," she said, "Most of these are for you." My eyes got even bigger which made her laugh. After she set the bags down, we all sat down to eat.

**Epov **

I went to sleep think about Bella, and cursing myself for it too. She was gorgeous and the makeover Alice gave just made her look even more gorgeous. When I first saw her, my first though was she was beautiful with her dark brown hair and eyes then I remembered what she had just gone through and I felt so much anger that she would have to go through that kind of pain, it truly shocked me.

Now I'm lying here in my bed and I can't stop thinking about her. I wish I could tell her how I felt but with everything she is going through; I know that would be the last thing she would want to hear. I went to sleep thinking what if… what if we had met under different circumstances… what if she loved me too?

I read the note from Alice, I knew what she was doing, she was trying to get Bella and I together. "Thank god, shopping with Alice is scar." I said thinking about last time we went, how she was speeding down every aisle of the store like she had just drank twenty espressos.

"It can't be that bad." Bella laughed, I loved the sound of her laughter, it sounded like an angel.

"The girl might be small but trust me, she has pixie powers. She can move faster than anyone when she sees sales." God knows how true that is. "So you want to watch a movie?" I smiled when she nodded and I went and grabbed the popcorn while she got drinks.

She chose Underworld. I barely paid attention as her and I sat there and talked about everything from favorite color, to what we feared the most. By the third movie I felt like I never knew a person better and I knew she knew more about me than almost anyone. When she laid her head on my shoulder falling asleep, I gently wrapped my arm around her, enjoying this rare moment.

That was when the I heard the car pull up. I tapped her gently on the cheek, "Everyone's home." She apologized for sleeping on me; I wanted so badly to tell her that I didn't mind that I loved the way her body fit against mine. But instead I stood to go meet everyone.

"I know that look." Alice whispered, excitedly in my ear.

"What look?" I asked.

"The 'I am so in love' look. You are falling in love with Bella aren't you!? Oh, I knew this would happen! You guys are so cute together!"

"Alice, shut it. I am not," I lied, "Besides she just lost both her parents, I doubt she wants a relationship right now."

"Okay one, I am your twin sister, I know when you're lying through your teeth, and two, Bella just lost her parents, maybe a relationship with you can get her through it." Alice said before walking over to Bella who stared at all the shopping bags wide eyed. I smiled at her expression, how little she knew about Alice's shopping.

We sat at dinner and I couldn't help but look up at her a few times. I tried not to because Alice was sitting smugly next to me as if she knew what was running through my head, but sometimes I couldn't help but look. After dinner Alice and Rose took Bella upstairs and Emmett, Jasper, and I cleaned up for Esme.

"So Edward," Emmett started, "You know you are one of my best friends and all so I thought I could ask you this with out it being, you know, weird." I looked at him waiting for whatever it is he was going to say, "Are you in love with my baby sister." I dropped the plate I was cleaning in the sink.

"_What?"_ I asked stunned.

"Well you keep staring at each other when the other isn't looking, and you've smiled a lot more in the past three days than I have seen in a while." I looked to Jasper to back me up.

"Sorry man, it is a little obvious. Alice told us you two liked each other too."

"Really, you're going to listen to Alice?" I asked, trying to cover up how I really felt.

"Ed, it's okay, I just wanted to know." Emmett said before walking out, I had I feeling though that the reaction I gave just made him believe I was in love with Bella even more than before.

I sat in bed, again thinking about Bella. Wondering if maybe Alice was right about what she said today. I was just starting to go to sleep with I heard Bella's blood curdling scream.

**Bpov**

Alice and Rose dragged me up to Alice's room right after dinner. "Talk." They both said as soon as the door closed. I just looked at them questioningly.

"Bella," Alice said, "Are you in love with Edward?" My mouth dropped and I felt all the blood rush to me cheeks.

"I-I, what pf, n-no. What would, I mean, what would make you say something like that?" I was a terrible liar.

"Oh, my gosh! You do!" Rose screeched.

"No I don't." I said, my check turning even redder.

"Don't worry," Alice said, "He feels the same way about you." I rolled my eyes.

"I am not in l-love with Edward." I lied before leaving the room.

I got into bed and, surprisingly fell asleep quickly, though as soon as I dreamed I wished I hadn't.

_I was sitting in the back seat of my parent's station wagon. Mom and Dad were in the front seat discussing plans for my seventeenth birthday. "Bell," My mom, Renee, said, turning around in her seat, "Do you have anything special in mind for you gift?"_

"_Not really mom," I answered, "You know I hate getting gifts." My dad, Charlie, sighed from the driver's seat._

"_Bells, you are so weird. What kid doesn't like getting gifts?" _

"_Me." I answered simply, he laughed just ass headlights appeared by the side of the car._

"_Charlie!" My mom screamed, just as the other car rammed right into us, causing everything to go blank._

I woke up screaming so loud that my throat felt raw. I opened my eyes and saw seven people, all half asleep, dressed in their pjs, standing over me. Emmett was sitting on my bed, he was shaking me awake.

"Emmett!" I cried as he pulled me in for a hug. Tears streamed my face and stained his shirt. "Emmett, I saw it all over again! It was terrible!"

Emmet tried to calm me, as did everyone else and eventually they all left. Emmett was reluctant to leave me, but some how I assured him t go.

When they were all gone I lay back down and cried into my pillow. The door of my room opened and closed so quietly that I almost missed it. I turned around and saw Edward. When he saw the tears still streaming my face, he ran over and sat on my bed, pulling me into his chest.

"I just wanted to come make sure you were okay. Oh Bella don't cry." He rubbed my back and my arms comfortingly, trying to calm me down, and surprisingly I stopped crying. When the tears stopped, I pulled away and looked up at him. Though no lights were on, the moon shone through my window so I could see him perfectly.

"There we go," He said soothingly, "its okay."

I wasn't sure what came over me, but I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his face to mine, gently pressing my lips to his. He didn't respond at first, but then his arms wound around my waist, and the kiss that started out gentle, became more fierce and passionate within second. And then he pulled back.

"Bella, I can't," He said, loosening his arms around me. I knew my face looked hurt by his words.

"Why?"

"Bella, it isn't that I don't want to kiss you, but you're upset. I don't want to take advantage of you when you're upset." I laughed at this.

"Edward, I have been falling for you from the moment I got here. You kissing me would not be taking advantage of me." Before I could say anything else, his lips were on mine again. I leaned back on the bed; Edward followed me, never taking his lips off mine. I ran my uncasted hand through his bronze hair, causing him to groan against my lips. Then there was a knock at the door. Edward and I shot up just as Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Jasper walked in. "Hey, what's going on here?" Emmett asked, eying us curiously.

"Nothing." We both said.

"I came to make sure she was okay, she was still crying so I came and talked her down a little." Emmett came over to me, already forgetting on what he thought he walked in on.

"Are you okay Bells?"

"fine." I said, trying to control the flush on my cheek. I knew it wasn't working when Edward smiled at me and rubbed his cheek. I looked over at Alice and saw her and Rose smiling like dummies, and I knew they knew.

"We thought maybe we could all hang out. None of us are tired, so we were going to just pull an all nighter, what do you say?" Alice was talking fast, I knew she was trying to contain her excitement.

"Okay sounds good." Everyone walked in and fit themselves on my bed. Edward was on one side of me, sitting so close that our hands were touching, which I think was the point. Emmett was on my other side. Across from him was Rose, Alice was across from me, and Jasper was next to her across from Edward.

We sat for the rest of the night talking about everything, and for the first time since the accident, I looked around at all these faces and I realized everything is going to be okay, because I these people, my best friends, with me.


	5. Authors note please read!

Author note:

Hey everyone so Lose leads to love isn't over yet! Yay lol. But I decided I need a weird twist to come in! So I need some help, got any ideas for some crazy twists? If you do just email me or put it in a review.

Write some reviews they help the chapters come up faster!

Thanks everyone!

ElissaB


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter five

"Bella come on!" I heard Emmett yell from downstairs. I stood, looking in my floor length mirror, I had on a black strapless dress that went just past my knees, and I black knit, long sleeve, sweater to go over it, and I wore black, closed toe heels. My hair was up in a bun, thanks to Alice. I was ready to go to my parent's funeral. "Bella!" I heard Emmett yell again.

"Coming!" I walked slowly down the steps. Everyone was there, all dressed in black. When I got to the bottom Emmett took my hard and led me to his jeep, and everyone piled in, except Esme and Carlisle who got into his Mercedes. Edward glanced at me, and smiled encouragingly. Neither of us has told anyone about our kiss, though Alice and Rose knew something was going on. Honestly neither of us has talked to each other about it either. We kind of just went back to the way things were before.

The funeral was packed, which was no surprise, my parents had so many friends. Emmet and I went to the front where people were coming to give us their condolences. "Emmett," I whispered as I the first group of people approached us, "I don't know if I can do this." Emmet didn't say anything; he just wrapped his arm around my shoulders. Dozens of people came and went all tear stained faces.

"Bella!" I turned and saw my best friend, Jacob Black.

"Jake!" I cried and went to embrace him. He was huge, and made me feel like a little doll but I didn't care.

"Are you alright Bella?" I shook my head, as tears escaped my eyes again. "Look, I can't stay long, but I wanted to come see you." I looked up and him, he was familiar to me, his long black hair and caramel skin, I had missed him.

"I'm going to be alright, Jake." I said and hugged him again before he left.

"Who was that?" Emmett asked, the look on his face was the over protective brother face.

"My best friend Jacob Black, you know Billy Black's son." Emmett's eyes grew wide.

"Dang, that kid grew!" I nodded, and watched as all 6'8 of Jake left the room.

"Emmett, I'm going to step outside." I left before he could say anything. I suddenly felt like I was suffocating.

"Bella?" I turned and saw that Edward had followed me outside. "You okay?" I shrugged as his arm wound around me.

"Edward, they're really gone." Edward grabbed my shoulders and turned me so that I faced him.

"Bella, listen to me, your parents aren't gone, they are always going to be with you, even if you can't see them they are their, and I'm sure they wouldn't want you to spend your life feeling bad about everything. They love you; they would want you to be happy."

My tears were pouring now as I realized that his words were so true. I stood on my tip toes and kissed him again. He gently set his hands on the side of my face and kissed me back.

"Edward I love you." I said suddenly, surprising myself at the truth behind the words.

Edward look stunned for a moment, but a smile broke out across his face. "I love you Bella." I smiled and kissed him again. "Come on," He said, "We should get back inside.

**Epov**

When we got home from the funeral Bella was sad for obvious reasons, but there seemed to be a slight glow to her now, like maybe she was a little happier. I wondered if maybe I could be the reason for that.

Bella walked up the stairs and looked back at me, motioning with her eyes for me to follow. When she was out of sight I went up ad found that she had gone to her room. I walked in and saw her standing there waiting for me.

"Edward, should we tell everyone." She asked as I walked over and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to me, though it still didn't seem close enough.

"If you want to." I told her.

"I think I want to keep it between us for a while, just so we don't get attacked by everyone. Plus it makes it more fun." She said with a small smile that I could help but kiss her. I felt her smile widen against my lips.

That was when I heard a small gasp in the door way. We pulled away and saw Jasper, Rose, Alice, and Emmett all standing in the doorway. "So much for that idea." I whispered.

"Um, hi guys." Bella gave a small wave with her good hand.

"I knew it!" Rose and Alice shouted. Jasper smiled and Emmett look completely stunned.

"Um we just…" Bella looked lost for words, she looked to me for help. _Tell?_ I mouthed. She nodded after a moment.

"We're sort of together." I told them. Alice, if possible, grew even more exited, Emmett still looked stunned.

"Emmett?" Bella asked cautiously.

"I-I, wow." I said running his hand through his hair. Without another word, he walked away and a moment later we heard his bedroom door close. Bella looked hurt and, after shooting me an apologetic look before running out after him.

The other three ran up to me, "Oh, my gosh! How long has this been going on?" the little pixie laughed, she looked like she was about to explode.

"Um, well remember that night we all stayed up all night?" Alice's mouth dropped.

"I knew it! What happened?"

"Well we kissed before you walked in," I started and then she screamed and made me tell her what happened earlier today. She was buzzing with excitement.

need a plan." Alice said, she got the same look in her eye that she got when she was shopping. "And I know just the thing."

"I don't think Emmett is too happy though." I said, looking to the door way.

"You know what we are going to have to do right." Rose said, a small smile playing on her lips.

"We need a plan." Alice said, she had the look in her eyes that she got when she was shopping. "And I know just the thing to do."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Author note: Sorry I haven't updated, I have been so busy! Well here is chapter six!!! I dedicate this chapter to LittleSarahLady. You kept me writing! Thanks

Bpov

I ran out of my room, away from Edward, and right into Emmett's room.

"Emmy?" I knocked on his door. Slowly he came and opened it, "Can I come in?" He shrugged and stepped aside. I walked in and he closed the door.

"Emmy I am sorry I didn't think you would have such a problem with this, I guess I wasn't thinking, Oh man this is my entire fault I am so so sorry." I was rambling now.

"Bella."

"No, you have every right to hate me Em."

"Bella shut up," Emmett said, "Look, I am not mad at you, I am not even mad at Edward. I guess I was just a little surprised, I mean I knew you two liked each other, that much was obvious, but I guess I just didn't expect to walk in and see you kissing. At least not the day of mom and dad's funeral." Emmett looked down and I saw his eyes were rimmed with tears.

"Emmett," I went and sat down next to him on the bed, "I am sorry I guess that wasn't the smartest idea. Edward was just comforting me, I was so upset about everything. Emmett, I really think I love him, and you know I wouldn't just say that, Edward is so amazing and he cares. He is really helping me get through all of this, just like Rosalie is for you." Emmett looked up and smiled slightly at the mention of Rose.

"If you are comparing you and Eddie-boy to me and Rose then I know that it's real. What do you say we try this all over again, huh?" I smiled and nodded. He stood and helped me up, then walked with me back to my room were everyone was.

"Everyone out of the room, except you Edward, come on guys we are going to try this again." Everyone was so shocked by Emmett that they listened and left the room. I walked back to Edward.

"What's going on?" He asked, a concerned look n his face.

"We are having a redo, okay?" He raised his eyebrow questioning, but nodded in agreement. I wound my arms around his neck and gently kissed him.

Suddenly we were both in the air, no longer kissing. I turned to see Emmett, who was hugging us both is his signature bear hug. He had a huge grin on his face.

"Well it's about time!" Emmett said, making everyone laugh. He set us down and turned to Edward. "You hurt her I will gladly kill you." He said then laughed. Edward laughed too.

"The thought of hurting someone like Bella would never cross my mind Emmett."

"Good." Emmett said, clapping Edward on the back. Rose came over and whispered something in Emmett's ear, then they left the room.

**Rpov (Rosalie)**

"Emmett, can I talk to you?" I whispered in Emmett's ear, he agreed and we left Bella's room and went to stand it the hallway.

"Emmett are you sure you're okay with this?" I asked him. I saw him look down, not meeting my eyes. "Emmett?"

"Rose, I can see that she loves him already even in the short time they have know each other. I don't want her to get hurt though, I don't think she could handle it. Edward is my best friend but I can't let him hurt my baby sister. I won't."

"Em, despite what you think, I think Edward does love Bella just as much as she loves him. He wouldn't dream of hurting her." Emmett shrugged lightly; his face was completely serious, definitely not typical Emmett.

"I guess it will just take time for me to see if that is all true." The my Emmett bent down and kissed me on the lips, plastered a smile to his face and walked back into the room to rejoin the others.

I sighed and walked in and over to Alice. "Alice, you know that plan you said you had?" Her eyes lit up and she nodded. "I think it is time you told me what that plan was. We need to put it into action, right away." Alice smiled widely and got this dangerous look in her eye. She leaned in and whispered the plan in my ear.

Slowly what she said registered in my brain, my eyes grew wide and I smiled, realizing where she was going with this plan. "That is perfect1 Alice, like always, you are a genius." Alice smiled even brighter.

"I know! And you know what this means right? We are going to get to go shopping!!" with that Alice turned around to face everyone else, and began to put the plan into action.

"Oh my gosh! Bella I just had the most perfect, wonderful, amazing, smartest idea ever!! It just came to me!" Bella looked at her waiting for her to continue, I covered my mouth holding back a laugh, Alice was an amazing actress and the hyper thing always helps.

"We are going to have a triple date! Tomorrow night!" Before anyone could protest I stepped in, playing my part.

"Alice that is a perfect idea!" I squealed with her. "Come on Bella let's go."

"Go where?" She asked curiously.

"Shopping, of course!" Alice said as if it were the most obvious thing ever. We each took one of her arms and pulled her out of the room before her or anyone else could say anything. "Boys start planning, tomorrow night six o'clock, we are having a triple date!" Alice said before shutting the door in all three of their faces. We glanced at each other behind Bella's back, both of us thinking the same thing.

Phase one complete.


End file.
